


wowzers

by perdue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdue/pseuds/perdue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave go to the top of the Seattle Space Needle. John/Dave OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wowzers

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a word challenge by request of an anon on tumblr. the word was "wowzers."

"Bro, it's expensive as shit, we don't have to go up there."

"Dave, _come on_ , how often do we get to hang out in Seattle together? Oh yeah, I forgot, _never_ , so don't worry about it! I have plenty of money, it's not a big deal!"

John and Dave stood in line outside the Seattle Space Needle, waiting to purchase tickets to ride the elevators up to the top. John had been up there once or twice with his father, but he had been rather young, and he didn't remember much about it. He was used to seeing the Space Needle, in any case. As a teenager who frequented Seattle, the Needle easily became a piece of background scenery, a familiar piece of the landscape that didn't always necessitate awe. But when they were walking past it to go to the Experience Music Project (which John hoped Dave would enjoy), Dave stopped for a moment and stared up to the top of it, his mouth hanging open and eyebrows raised over his sunglasses. Upon realizing Dave was not beside him anymore, John also halted and watched his friend for a couple moments before grinning, knowing exactly what he had to do.

Which, naturally, resulted in them waiting to go to the top. Dave had his Nikon with him, and John knew that, even if Dave would never admit it, the coolkid was itching to take some pictures of the city from such an amazing vantage point.

When they entered the cramped elevator, Dave stood behind John, and John blushed when the small space became so crowded that he had to back into him, their bodies pressed together. Neither of them spoke on the way up.

But when the elevator doors opened and the people poured out onto the platform, Dave grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him from rushing out the door onto the deck overlooking the city. John grinned cheekily at him while his poker face stayed intact.

They walked onto the deck together, and John couldn't help scrambling over to the ledge, leaning over the railing with wide eyes. "Wowzers! Dave, this view is amazing!"

If John didn't know any better, he thought he heard Dave snort. He turned to look at him, and was met with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. "Wowzers?" he repeated sardonically.

"Shut up, asshole!" John said loudly, then immediately blushed when he realized some preteens were within earshot. They walked past him and laughed. John glowered at Dave, as if the embarrassment had been his fault. "Come on, look at this view! I'd say it is worth a 'wowzers.'"

For just a moment, John thought he could see Dave's coolkid smirk melt into something... softer. Something suspiciously like a genuine smile.

But it was gone before he could quite register it, and Dave raised the camera to his face. "Stand up straight and give me that derp-ass smile of yours."

John felt his heartbeat fluttering in his chest and did as he was told.


End file.
